Choice
by RiverSong DreamShadow
Summary: The Choice is yours alone now, tell me how the story ends. The end of the story already written, the rest told in flashbacks. Voldie is dead, Harry is gone, and a new villain is on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

_The Choice is yours alone now…_

_Tell me how the story ends._

He sat on his unmade bed in the midst of an altogether too neat room, unaware of his watcher. _It's over… It's finally over…_ _I've done it._ _And yet…is it really over? Is it really done? Is my task complete at last? If it is, then… what is my purpose for staying? If my reason for living, for fighting, is gone, then why am I still here?_

"There's nothing holding me here. I could leave… if I wanted to…"

"Why all the gloomy talk of leaving?" His watcher stepped from the shadows, revealing her presence.

"We said for better or worse, 'til death do us part, remember? I don't know about you, but I am not allowing the best thing that ever happened to me to leave. And I do not appreciate being called 'nothing'."

He hung his head, abashed. "Sorry… I know you're not 'nothing'… It's just… This is all so new, and… Well, I'm not used to it, to say the least…"

She walked over and embraced her husband of less than a week. "Don't worry, love. I know you didn't mean much by it. And if I ever get my hands on that 'family' of yours…they'll wish they'd never been born!"

"Love, that's really not necessary…"

"Not necessary? I've seen the scars they left you with! And don't even try to say you're not worth it – you're worth more than any other person I've ever met. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't believe you were worth all the love I can give you."

He turned to face her, and gently placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. She captured his lips with her own, and soon their attention turned to other matters.

o0O0o

He turned over to look at his beautiful wife. "I do love you. You know that, right?"

She smiled back at him. "Of course. And you know it's mutual, right."

"As much as I sometimes don't, I do…if that makes any sense…"

"It does… You still doubt it sometimes, because of the horrid childhood you were given, but then you come to your senses and see the truth – that I love you, and no matter what, I will never leave you." She leaned in to kiss him, and again their attention was diverted from conversation.

o0O0o

"Come away with me, love. We can see the world – go back-packing, hitch-hiking, sailing, rock-climbing; we can tour France, watch the matadors in Spain, sample Italy's wine and Belgium's chocolates…"

She cut him off with a finger to his lips. "You had me at 'love'."

He picked her up and twirled her around. "I can't wait to get away. So far they've kept the reporters out of the way, but it's been almost two weeks… We'd need to either get back soon or, well, disappear."

"Then let's disappear."

o0O0o

"They're gone, then, right?"

"Yes, they left last night for France. They'll be in Paris by tomorrow, and after that…who knows?"

"So they really are planning to disappear?"

"Completely."

A comfortable silence fell between the two recent friends, who would never have made it even to civility if not for the man they were now protecting.

o0O0o

"They're gone! What do you mean, they're gone? How can they just disappear without saying good-bye? Don't they know how much I'll worry? Ooh! When they get back I'll turn him over my knee and give him a spanking, grown man or not! And that'll be right after I slap him for running off with my daughter and not saying good-bye. And THEN, I'll hug him so hard for scaring me like this, and then serve him a nice, big breakfast to welcome them back."

"Mum…they're newly married…think of this like an extended honeymoon. And it won't be forever; it'll be a year or two, tops."

"A year or two? What if something happens? What if my baby-girl gets hurt, or what if…"

"MUM! They're grown people now! Nothing will happen, and they'll come back just as soon as the Press calms down. He's already gone, Mum, and worrying doesn't do any good to him, and less than good to you. So calm down, have some tea, and start writing a letter. They said they'd try to keep in touch. As soon as I get something, you'll be the first to know."

"The first? You swear?"

"The very first."

o0O0o

"So…he's gone?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're very sure."

"Absolutely. My source is never wrong."

"Then what is stopping us now?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Correct. With him out of the way, and the Star of Hope for the moment broken up, there is no impediment to moving our plans forward."

"Sir…what of the remaining members?"

"Without their leader, they are useless. They may try to mount some sort of resistance, but until he returns, our path is clear." A menacing laugh began to echo in a small, underground chamber. Harry Potter would not find out his doom until much too late.

o0O0o

End

So, what do you think? Interesting enough to make up for my almost year-long absence? Can you guess who is who? Let me know in a REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_Surrender, Surrender; You whisper gently._

_You say I will be free_

_I know, but can't you see;_

_My dreams are me_

"_I found something!"_

_Everyone turned to look; the search for an answer had lasted to-date almost two weeks, and everyone involved felt the exhaustion. They had sworn not to rest until a viable means to defeat Voldemort had been found. Awakening potions only lasted so long, and most had long since become accustomed to caffeine, and so they all turned gladly towards the sound._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's called the Star of Hope. It's been used several times in ages past to defeat particularly resilient threats to wizard-kind. What it does, is it floods the victim with pure magic. It essentially destroys a wizard's magical core, and with it his life force (which is, of course, tied inseparably to the core…)."_

_A cheer went up as the news was circulated. Almost everyone drifted towards the beds set up for just this occasion, now that their magic would quiet enough to allow them to sleep. The few that remained gathered around the finder as she continued to explain._

"_It is a group of five or more wizards and witches. The fewer there are, the more demanding the price is upon each of them, and so the stronger they must be. There is one focus; the others feed their magic to him, but must also act as a buffer against the magical recoil. If they don't act exactly together, and at precisely the right moment, or if the focus resists even the smallest amount, then the entire Star either, well… the kindest result is death, but more often their magic is pulled out of them, and in one case the Star's target gained their entire magical power, multiplying his own. If that happened, the Star's members would live as Squibs, and the un-buffered Focus would die, period."_

"_Of course, I'd be the Focus." He stated calmly, accepting the risks as a part of his job. "And don't even think of volunteering to be part of the Star. It's much too dangerous! I couldn't lose you!"_

"_Do you trust us that little? You can't protect us forever. You're our friend, Harry, and you've already tried to make us leave; it didn't work then and it won't work now. And who do you trust enough to make sure you're not killed? Because that is what will happen, if you hold back from trusting any member of the Star implicitly – you'll die!"_

_Harry ran his hand through his hair, frustrated, but also intensely grateful. "Alright. Fine. But it will be more than just you three and Dumbledore. Bring in Luna, Neville, Remus, Minerva, and…"_

"_Who else, Harry?_

"_Even if you don't like it? I can talk to them."_

"_Harry, the members of the Star have to trust each other, too…"_

"_Fine… Severus and Draco."_

"_WHAT! Why the bloody hell do you them?!"_

"_Because, Ron… I trust them."_

_Ginny cut her brother off before he launched into another famous Weasley Tirade. "I think we're all interested as to how this came about." Her tone was quiet and serious, but not yet upset. Harry took this as a good sign._

_When Severus gave me Occlumency lessons, Draco was included, too… and without other snakes around, he didn't have to put up an act. Did you know, Severus is his godfather? Draco was one of the reasons he abandoned the Dark and turned spy. Lucius was apparently a bad father, and so Ray needed to increasingly rely more and more on Severus; eventually he found out about Sev's spying, and wanted in. He has never been a faithful Death Eater. During our lessons with Severus, we've each had to go into the other's mind. I know I don't have any secrets from Sev, and very few from Ray. And Ray doesn't have any from me. They both know me too well now." He said that last bit softly, a small smile on his face._

_Hermione suddenly turned bright red. "You know, Harry, that it's legal in our world to… um…" As she started stuttering, Ginny also went red, and as soon as Harry caught on, he performed a magnificent imitation of the Weasley blush at its worst._

"_I'm not… We're not… How you… Uh!" He hid his face in his hands. "Mione… I don't know how you got that impression, but… no! I mean… I'm as straight as they come!"_

_Was it his imagination, or did Ginny suddenly look very…relieved?_

"_Anyway; would you mind letting them know of anything we plan for the Star, Mione? I can get them if it makes you uncomfortable…"_

"_No, Harry, that's alright. If we can get everyone together on… let's say, Monday evening, we can get an idea of what to do. But right now…" she yawned, delicately covering her mouth. "…sorry. Right now, I'm exhausted, and there's a cot somewhere calling for me. Sleep well."_

"_Good Night, everyone."_

_As they said their 'goodnight's, they slipped off to the nearest cots. No one was awake to hear Harry whisper "And don't worry; I won't let anything hurt any of you, no matter what."_

o0O0o

"Good Morning, Gorgeous!"

"Am I still asleep? Or has the Prince of my dreams swept me away on his noble steed to stay forever in his magnificent castle until the end of our days?"

"Well, it depends on who said Prince is, what you call a 'noble steed,' how you define 'magnificent castle,' and I'll tell you now; I would rather not stay here 'til the end of our days.'"

"Well, I'm with you, so that's the Prince. Your Firebolt is certainly a broom model exclusively for those rich enough to afford it – nobility – so that's the 'noble' part. Anywhere you are is magnificent. Although you are right; we've certainly stayed in better motels before."

"Have I told you how much I love you yet this morning?"

"Not counting that, no, not yet."

"Well, then; I have been sorely lax in my duty! Milady, do forgive your humble servant; your beauty must have stilled my tongue, for there are no words to express your loveliness! I have fallen into the depths of your eyes, and am drowning in a warm sea of love. I do believe I could stay here forever, if you would but permit it…"

"I, too, would be glad to remain in this position for eternity, Sir Knight, if it were not for a single thing." She giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. She loved it when he spoke to her like this!

"Just ask, Milady, and I will do my best to see that single thing satisfied."

"Well…" She smiled coquettishly at him.

"Yes?"

Her stomach rumbled. She couldn't stand it any longer; she burst into melodic laughter. "Sorry, love, but I'm starving."

His stomach grumbled loudly into the silence. "Me too. Shall I conduct Milady down to breakfast?"

"If you would, Sir Knight."

But first he led her into the bathroom. "Do you think I would let just any knave share in your beauty? First, we must dress!"

"Oh, yes… that's somewhat important."

o0O0o

"Do you have any recent news from them?"

"Not since last week's post."

"And that was when they were in Germany?"

"Yes. They had planned to stay in Berlin, but their ideal Bed-and-Breakfast was already reserved, so they stayed with an older widow outside the city."

"That must have been nice. Have the reporters found them yet?"

"They haven't a clue. After that deception outside Paris, the Press has had absolutely no luck."

"No thanks in part to a certain… friend, shall we say?... of yours."

The blonde blushed. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"Ah-hah! So the truth is out!" His red-headed comrade teased.

"Oh knock it off already! And it's not as if you don't have your own 'friend!'"

He blushed as red as his hair. "Point made. Topic change in order… Did you hear the latest Quidditch scores?"

o0O0o

"What do you mean, there's no word on him! If we can't keep tabs on him, then we won't know when he comes back! And I don't need to remind you of what will happen if he finds us out!"

"My deepest apologies, sir. If you would let me explain?"

"Very well."

"We tried tracking him through our agent in the Press, but that failed, as you well know. Our next idea was a locator charm, but he is shielded from such things by the Star. He does not keep in close contact with his friends and family, so we cannot monitor his movements through that. Our last resort is…" he hesitated.

"Our last resort is… what, exactly?"

"Well, sir, our last resort is… muggle means." He tensed, waiting for the blow-up.

It did not come. Instead, a low, menacing laughter began to ring out through the chamber.

"I like that! Found through the very means he hid from us by! How amusing! Commence at once!"

"Yes, sir!"

He began to leave the chamber, bowing out, never turning his back to his Commander. He was nearly to the door, when:

"I trust you will not fail me again."

"Of course not, sir." He gulped, then bowed deeply, and left.

**End Chapter**

So, how do you like? Interested in more? Let me know in a review!


End file.
